


“What the hell is Valentine’s Day?”

by YuriCrazyWolf



Series: Clarke's First... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, Clumsy Alpha, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Love, Messy, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sweetness Overload, Theft, Valentine's Day Fluff, clueless clarke, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriCrazyWolf/pseuds/YuriCrazyWolf
Summary: "She heads over to the treats picking up each of them before chewing them but what hits her tongue is confusing, she taste some very bitter liquid before the flavor of chocolates covers it up. She flicks her tongue against the front of her teeth unsure of what the hell the liquid had been but the chocolates themselves were pretty good. Clarke heads over to her basket picking it up and begins quickly walking towards the northeast were she knew for certain there are the best berries. “Why does my throat kind of burn? Maybe I need to stop by the lake for a drink,”Another holiday story! Please enjoy!! XD
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clarke's First... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	“What the hell is Valentine’s Day?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't pass up the chance to write this one-shot! Just a little adorableness to help you cope with the wait of the new chapter :D

Cardboards in the shape of fake hearts filled with small chocolates, life like animals created into imitation fluffy plushies, roses by the dozen, and small little boxes that held sparkling stones... Why the fuck did these humans look so happy to get them as gifts?  
  
Clarke didn’t understand the joy of getting most of these things, well the chocolate she could definitely be happy with; she adores the sweetness of it and she can even get behind the plushies especially when they have that squeaky sound like her dolphin Strawberry; and flowers were fine but not really exciting there are thousands that grow in the wild. But the shiny stones? They are just these small little things attached to a circle, what the heck would a human even do with it? Is it like a toy? Where would someone toss it and then their partner retrieves it? Or would it be used as something to chew on to sharpen one’s fangs? Or maybe it’s meant to be flashy in order to keep their mate’s attention on themselves. She was getting sick of seeing all of this ads about Valentine’s Day, all this humans getting gifts from their mates or mates to be but not a single one of these ads explained WHY the humans were giving the gifts.  
  
As far as Clarke understood, one gives a gift to make up for doing something stupid like that one time she pinned down Lincoln and scared the living hell out of him; or when she broke Anya’s favorite glass bowl because she was rough housing with Jam; or when she “accidentally” smacked Jelly because the little fur ball clawed at her nose, see those were good reason to go through the trouble of getting a present. She hardly doubted that every single one of these humans on the T.V have done something wrong or maybe they have, humans are the worst creatures to ever live. Well not included her humans, Lincoln and Anya have proven they are worth trusting and protecting, and Lexa is her mate to be so obviously she is perfect. Anyways to get the problem from before, Clarke doesn’t understand the real meaning to Valentine’s Day and she couldn’t ask Lexa or Anya they were both still at work and won’t be home for hours. Lincoln is the only one home today because he had the day off and he is technically busy making everyone’s dinner, but her curiosity is winning over her politeness, Clarke really needed her question answered.  
  
She turned off the T.V. then headed over to the kitchen where Lincoln was currently cutting up some vegetables, the male is humming along to music that played through his phone. Clarke noticed Jelly is sitting on the counter watching as the male moved the knife quickly, the feline has her shoulders hunched and looks ready to pounce at the shiny object. Before the fur ball can try anything reckless, Clarke grabs one of her toys and rolls it across the floor, the kitten takes to the new hunt immediately and pounce off the counter to chase the sparkly ball. Lincoln gets startled as the kitten runs past him which causes him to finally look up and see that Clarke is there.  
  
“Hey Clarke, what’s up? You been standing there for a while?” Lincoln asks as he takes the vegetables his cut up and tosses them inside the pan, he grabs a tool to stir the food around. Clarke heads inside the kitchen first turning down his music before taking a seat on one of the chairs.  
  
“What the hell is Valentine’s Day? Why do humans give so many gifts with fake heart shapes and shiny stones?” Clarke demands to know, the male looks at her completely surprised by her tone, she hadn’t meant to sound so rough, but this day was bugging the heck out of her. There has just been so much talk about the day and humans seems to really like it, but her humans haven’t reacted to the commotion in fact they don’t look like they care.  
  
“Well it’s a day to express your love for someone, you want the person you like to notice that you hold a special place in their hearts and giving gifts is one the many way to do that,” Lincoln stir the vegetables in the pan again and then he adds some white stuff that smelled of fat, the add scent makes Clarke sniff at the air, she isn’t much of a fan about greens but the way the male was cooking them made them actually smell good. “Hand me the ground beef by the sink won’t you Clarke?” She hopes off her seat and fetches his request, she snags two scoops of the raw meat before giving him the rest.  
  
“But why only on Valentine’s Day? Why not every day of the year? Just showing your love for someone once a year seems rather cruel, it is like these humans are saying, here have these chocolates and flowers but don’t expect anything more from me,” Clarke growled annoyed at the simple but rude customs, she takes a seat on the counter close to the stove and begins snatching on the raw beef she taken. Lincoln sees what she has but only chuckles as he puts most of the meat into the pan but leaves a handful out, he places the plate next to her and Clarke is more than merry to take the rest,  
  
“I guess that does sound kind of messed up huh? Well of course you can give gifts whenever you want to without a reason, but Valentine’s Day is a way to celebrate the saint who was hung for that day,” Lincoln’s nonchalant tone gives Clarke the impression that she should know what he is talking about. She only stars at him waiting for him to continue, she feels a cold nose press at her ankle and looks down to see Jam bagging for a treat. Clarke takes one more bite of the meat she has before tossing him the rest, she technically isn’t supposed to give him any raw meat, Lexa says it’s not healthy for the mutt to eat it this way. With no response from her, Lincoln catches on to the fact that she doesn’t understand what he is talking about, “I’m guessing you don’t know who that is,” he laughs but it’s not meant to mock her it’s more of a way to cover up the awkwardness, with a simple shake of her head Lincoln continues,  
  
“Well a long time ago, there was a Saint named Valentine, he was a priest that married off couples that usually weren’t of traditional standards, like couples of the same sex or biracial pairs. In those times, it was illegal to do so and so the saint would do all of this in secret. ST Valentine married off a lot of couples in secret and when he was discovered, he was put to death. So, we celebrate Valentine’s Day as a way of honoring the priest who put his own life on the line for the sack of love. Of course, there’s a lot of different stories as to why we celebrate but that’s the most basic one I can remember,” Lincoln reaches into the pan grabbing a piece of cooked meat and blows on it for a little before offering it to Jam. The pit bull is happy to eat the treat right away seeming happier to have something more cooked to snack on. “Lexa hasn’t celebrated this day for years, she’s never been with anyone long enough. I don’t even think she remembers that its Valentine’s day,” 

Clarke chews on her last bit of meat while thinking over this new information, it seemed rather appreciate and even honorable that the humans celebrated the day. She never would have thought that they put such efforts as to prove to some dead guy that they treasure his sacrifice. If what Lincoln says to be true, that means no one has showered Lexa with gifts to show just how special she is. No human has expressed to Lexa that she is the most important person to ever live in this world. Now Clarke feels the need to celebrate as well, she wants to be the very first and last creature to show Lexa that she deserves to be treated like the full moon, a Goddess worth loving and protecting for all eternity.  
  
  
“Thanks Lincoln, that definitely clears things up. I’ll be back soon,” Clarke hopes off the counter and dashes for the back door, she doesn’t stop when Lincoln calls out for her because she is too excited. Once she reaches outside, she makes sure that no humans are around before she takes off her clothes. Clarke lets out a sigh of relief of being free of the garments that she is forced to wear all the time, why humans insist on wearing them all the time is insane. She takes a deep breath in and allows her bones to break down and reform, the cracks of each limb is loud to her own ears, but she feels no pain only relief as her true self takes control. Once she stands on all fours she shakes out her fur and stretches out her limbs, she can hear Lincoln’s music has been turned up again along with him singing to the music, she flattens her ears against her head, he is not meant to be a singer.  
  
Clarke takes off in a full sprint heading straight down the woods already having a destination in mind. A few weeks back while she was out hunting she came across a field of wildflowers that smelled amazing; Clarke just knows her Lexa would love to have some of the fragrant flowers. As her paws dug into the earth she thought of what plant would be sweet enough as a replacement for chocolates, the best plant that came to mind were blackberries. Some large create suddenly shots out from behind the trees and she gets distracted by the movement, when she checks to see what it is the creature turns out to be a deer. Clarke abruptly stops managing to slide across the grass she quickly digs her claws into the ground before she can slip off any further. This is the first time she has seen a deer around this part of the forest, this was way too good of a chance to pass up.  
  
“This is perfect! I can fill up on some tasty meat and I can bring Lexa a real heart too! Unlike those stupid fake shaped ones this one will be a real genuine heart, Lexa won’t eat it but she’ll definitely love the effort I put into it,” Clarke’s tail wags excitably, switching directions she follows the path the deer had felid off to, it isn’t hard to pick up on the creature's scent and it was rather close too. She slowed down a bit sniffing the air tracking the lingering scent until it leads her to an open landmark, crouching low to the ground she searches for the animal. Clarke can smell it but seeing it is more difficult from her current angle, the tall grass was helping the large prey to stay hidden. She crawls forward keeping low to the ground sniffing softly and slowly closing in on the helpless animal. Clarke chuckles, feeling all too confident that she’ll be able to catch this prey her tail starts swaying, these animals can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
  
There! Just ahead is the deer, laying down tucking herself underneath a bundle of tall grass, Clarke wiggles her hips slowly and gets to her paws slowly. An abrupt shift in the grass to her right catches Clarke’s attention but before she can react a pair of antlers are coming right at her face. “What the fuck!” Clarke flings back alerting the deer and making it storm off like a damn lighting bolt leaving her alone with some random buck. Clarke feels a small pain across her top left ear, a burning sting coming for the area, the deer’s antler must have gotten her. She growls deeply showing her fangs as the buck approaches again with his weapons lowered,  
  
“You little shit, that girl isn’t even your mate! If she was, she should have stayed and fought with you!” Clarke snaps her teeth angrily lunging forward she snaps her muzzle around the buck’s antlers and with a quick twist she forces the male  
to lose balance and land on his side. Before the buck can think out his next move Clarke shots for his throat grabbing a hold of the thick flesh between her teeth she sinks her canines in. Clarke looks up when she hears something else moving in the grass along with the desperate cry from a deer. Before Clarke can even finish the job something hard rams into her hind leg jerking her forward but she doesn’t let her prey go.  
  
“For fuck sacks, what now?” Clarke growls out heavily as the same thing rams at her leg again, Clarke places both her claws over the buck's throat holding the male in place as she looks back at what’s “attacking” her. She was not prepared for what she sees, standing behind her is a small fawn, the little buck is digging a hoof in the ground threatening her. Clarke stares at the small creature stunned, the young fawn chargers forward ramming into Clarke’s side, the little one is trying to scare her off. Clarke can still hear his mother calling to her babe desperately and even the father grunts beneath her paws trying to communicate to his son, yet the fawn doesn’t waver as it hit her again. She considers ignoring the creature in favor of returning to her first taste of buck, but the cry’s from this fawn parents are making her hesitate. Clarke growls low trying to scare the small child to leave but guilt is nipping at her heart and she is losing the desire to eat this buck. Then of course she thinks of Lexa, her love that willingly chooses not to eat meat, who wants to help the defenseless animals in any way she can. Clarke sighs, knowing she is going to regret this someday but at least Lexa would be proud of her. Clarke whines as she jumps off the buck and darts far away enough that the creature understands she is not going to attack him again. The buck seems to be stunned as it lays there a moment longer before flipping around back to his hooves, his young bellowing happily thinking he managed to scare away the big bad wolf. The buck looks over at Clarke starting at her intensely, she wonders for a moment if she has made a mistake and it will now charge at her but instead, the buck moves to his fawn and shoves him lightly to head out of the clearing. Clarke sighs licking her fangs tasting the little bit of blood that she managed to scrape off of the large male and it tasted delicious, why did it have to taste so good?  
  
“Maybe these humans have a point about giving fake hearts instead of real ones,” Clarke mutters to herself as she watches the small family take off and the buck looks back at her one more time before he turns away. Clarke snaps her teeth a few times a little annoyed but not particularly feeling devastated, she has chosen to allow prey to live all because of her vegetarian mate to be. “Lexa is making a softy out of me,” Clarke snarls as she heads back down her original path, keeping in mind to stay focused and fetch the flowers she knows Lexa will love.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Clarke is feeling rather pleased with herself, she managed to find some very pretty flowers, the bundle she holds in her muzzle has a variety of colors from a soft purple to bright pink. She has a skip to her steps feeling proud, she still needs a heart-shaped object and something sparkly. Clarke can hear some commotion going on at the edge of the forest’s broad line. Two humans are yelling at one another and they obviously must be fighting about something, she really should just leave it be and continue on her hunt but curiosity is getting the best of her. She wonders closer to where the argument is coming from placing the flowers she picked down by her paws she stands on her hind legs to peak over the bushes.  
  
  
Just ahead of her there were two humans, one male and one female arguing back and forth in a language she doesn’t understand, it isn’t English and it isn’t Lexa’s either. Clarke has no clue what is going on but it is obvious that the female is very angry as she yells at the male and points a finger in his face. While the mates argue Clarke takes notice of the ground where a checkered blanket is spread out and on top of it there is a scattered remnant of what would have been a nice lunch but all of it is either smashed or stepped on. The male is now yelling back moving towards a basket off to the side he opens the thing pulling out a small box and a large fake shaped heart. He turns towards the girl showing her the items seeming to be asking for forgiveness for whatever he has done wrong but his tone is firm and he doesn’t even look away out of respect.  
  
“you are a goner,” Clarke watches as the female’s face goes red and she lunges forward snatching the items out his hands and throws them behind her, before Clarke knows it she get hit twice by the flying objects, first on her nose and the other between her eyes. Clarke yelps more out of surprise than actual pain, she moves back shaking off the sudden assault and growlers angrily. She leaps over the bushes snarling at the two humans who fill silent, both stare at her petrified. “Watch you’re throwing shit! Take your fucking issues somewhere else!!” Clarke snarls out showing her teeth she takes a step forward, the male is the first to move instead of standing in front of the female to protect her he hides behind her like a coward. The female losses the color on her face and she is stuttering out some nonsense, Clarke kind of feels bad for the female, she must be having an awful day.  
  
She lets out a snort conveying she isn’t going to hurt them but it does little to comfort them. Clarke looks over to the basket that is now empty, she considers how she still needs to carry back a few things and the woven basket will be of use to her. She shows her teeth at the pair in warning before moving over and snatching up the basket, “I won’t hurt you either of you but I am taking this,” Clarke holds the basket in her muzzle as she leaps over the bushes again but places it aside for the moment before moving to the flowers she fetched and picks out two. When she hops back over the bushes the pair of yet to move, Clarke slowly approaches them and they tense up immediately, she doesn’t see any weapons on them so she moves closer then pushes her muzzle into the female’s stomach and she somehow gets the message to put out her hands. Once she does Clarke drops the flowers into her palms, “a trade for the basket, you will never be able to find these flowers on your own so be grateful,” Clarke looks into the female’s eyes and she can see her reflection, the human has relaxed but the male is stumbling over his words saying something like “a la diablo” (it’s the devil)  
  
Clarke turns away from them again and hops over one final time, she studies the two boxes that had been thrown at her, both of them have opened one showing a very shiny stone and the other used to have chocolates but they spilled all over the ground. Clarke moves closer to the sparkling box, there’s jewelry inside a necklace from the looks of it, the chains in silver and attached to it is a large red stone shaped like a heart. “This is awesome! Now I don’t have to go looking for something shiny,” Clarke lefts a paw closing the small box and grabs it in her muzzle, “I doubt the female will want it back since she threw it away and that coward diffidently isn’t getting it back either,” she moves over to the basket and places the small box inside, then moves over to the fake shape heart box and shakes out the remaining chocolates. “I’m not giving Lexa dirty sweets, I’ll fill this thing with berries instead,” she hears the humans gathering their things talking quickly as they hurried to getaway. She pays them no mind as she places the now empty bow inside the basket along with the remaining flowers she picked earlier.  
  
Clarke glanced back at the chocolates still on the ground, she can’t stop thinking of what a waste it would be to just leave them there. She heads over to the treats picking up each of them before chewing them but what hits her tongue is confusing, she tastes some very bitter liquid before the flavor of chocolates covers it up. She flicks her tongue against the front of her teeth unsure of what the hell the liquid had been but the chocolates themselves were pretty good. Clarke heads over to her basket picking it up and begins quickly walking towards the northeast where she knew for certain there are the best berries. “Why does my throat kind of burn? Maybe I need to stop by the lake for a drink,” She wonders as she picks up her speed seeing that the sky is getting darker,  
  
  
Xxxxx  
  
Clarke is finally done with picking the berries and has them neatly ordered inside the fake heart and she places it inside the basket, her tail wags excitedly as she imagines the look of surprise on Lexa’s face. She is feeling a little light head and her throat is still a bother but she is uncertain as to why that is, maybe she needs to eat something small to ease the funny feelings. Clarke looks around for another bush to eat off from, she isn’t much of a fan of blackberries, she spots a tree that has numerous red berries hanging from its branches. She titles her head in confusion, she has never seen this type of berry before, approaching the tree she places the basket aside and takes a sniff of the fruit, they smell rather good.  
  
Clarke takes a muzzle full shaking off the leaves before chewing on them, the flavors that come from the small fruit is like nothing she has had before. She grabs another muzzle full chomping happily on this new fruit that tastes like a sweet jelly though it does leave a bit of a bitter after taste. Clarke chomps down a few more bundles then decides to take one bundle to Lincoln as thanks for helping her to explain this human holiday. She fills her belly on the fruit-eating faster than normal but she needs to rush home now that the sun has set. Clarke reaches for her basket’s handle but catches air instead, confused she look down seeing that the basket hasn’t moved. She huffs trying again thankfully catching the handle this time, she shook her head lightly still feeling kind of fuzzy.  
  
  
“Maybe I need to hunt something down? My sugars could below,” Clarke picked up her pace heading towards home stumbling a few times on small things. “What the hell? Get it together Griffin,” Clarke growls at herself as she set off on a full run being able to avoid tripping as the forest blurs around her. Clarke can feel that her throat is burning up more than before, the sting is uncomfortable, where the small red fruits she ate bad berries? Surely not, those birds were eating them and they seemed just fine even though they kind of wobbled when they flew away.  
  
Clarke smells a lake nearby making a small detour she seeks out the refreshment hoping that it will be able to cool the burn in her throat. Once she reaches the small lake she drops the basket close by before going to the water, she leans down to take a few laps but slips on the slop. Her whole muzzle plunges into the cold water but it takes her a moment to connect the dots to stand up, once she does her chest is soaked. She snorts out the water that shot into her nose, before she can put much thought into why she is being slow she catches the scent of her love from the wind.  
  
Clarke’s tail wags fast enough that her hips sway she trots over to the basket missing only two times as she grabs the woven container. She rushes home her version blurs and the forest seems to have thickened as there are three times more trees, she knocks into a few here and there. Clarke wonders why there are so many more trees, she’s pretty sure that the path down to Lexa’s house is remotely clear so why does she keep knocking into so many? The house is just ahead, Clarke’s cloudy mind has made her forget to even change forms, she only slows down until she reaches the back door.  
  
  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
  
Lexa POV  
  
Lexa heard Clarke before she felt the mental connection she isn’t the only one to hear her entrance because everyone including the pets was looking to the hallway. Clarke is making such rucks of noises as she stumbles into the living room, Lexa stares at the golden wolf in shook, she is a complete mess there are leaves and twigs stuck all over her fur, her muzzle stained bright purple, there's water dropping off her chest, there’s a random basket in her muzzle where she holds it by the handle looks like it will snap any second, and she is swaying bad enough that it looks like she’s going to topple over but she is smiling, at least Lexa hopes so,  
  
“Clarke? Baby are you ok?” Lexa moves to get off the couch but then the golden wolf stomps forward and with a nudge from her paw she flings the coffee table to the side. The poor table slides across the floor into the dining room and smacks against the chairs, thank Gaia it isn’t made out of glass.  
  
“What in hell, is she ok? Has she linked with you?” Anya asks just as bewildered as Clarke then pushes the basket she has into Lexa’s lap. Clarke's behavior is so off, the she-wolf normally handles things with such care, and right now it is like she had not a care in the world. The golden wolf wagging her tail excitedly and she lefts a paw tapping at Lexa’s feet,  
  
“Where’d she gets the basket from?” Lincoln asks, Clarke carelessly plops herself down right in the center of the room rocking side to side. Lexa tries to move the basket aside so she may check on the golden wolf first but that earns her a short growl,  
  
“Nooo, don't ignooree my hunnt,” Clarke slurs out leaning down she grabs a hold of Lexa’s thigh and bites down, the bite has more force than usual, it doesn’t hurt but the pressure is unpleasant. Lexa lightly smacks her muzzle and the golden wolf let’s go barking out a laugh then she paws at the floor,  
  
“Clarke, what’s going on with you? I can barely understand you,” Lexa sighs, Clarke dramatically sighs and she leans over pocking Lexa’s knee first then tries again but miss and runs into her stomach, the wolf snarls annoyed before trying again for the third time and manage to pop open the basket with her snout, Clarke then looks into Lexa’s eyes than looks back into the basket. Lexa narrows her eyes, she isn’t sure what has gotten into Clarke but if she at least indulged her girlfriend maybe she’ll answer her questions. Before even reaching inside Lexa can tell there are flowers, sure her nose isn’t as strong as Clarke’s but even she could smell them. She is right of course reaching inside she pulls out a bundle of lavenders and heliotropes, some of the most strongly scented wildflowers, they are beautiful.  
  
“They’re wonderful, where did you pick them?” Lexa smiles despite being a little annoyed, she can’t help but love how her girlfriend likes to bring her random gifts. Instead of answering though Clarke has gotten distracted by Lincoln’s dessert plate, the golden wolf is eyeing the cookies he has gotten not too long ago. Lincoln is such a good sport plucks up a few and holds them out to Clarke, she leans over to grab them but then she misses them by a good few inches. Lexa becomes more concerned as they all watch Clarke attempt to grab the cookies litter a meter away from her snout.  
  
“Stayyy still you taste treatsss,” Clarke slurs out again and finally catches the cookies, she munch on them happily and glances back at Lexa. The golden wolf looks down at the basket clear wanting Lexa to keep looking through it. But she’s had about enough of Clarke’s odd behavior and she’s going to a clear answer out of her even if she has to be a little hard-headed. The way she is behaving is completely out of character, Clarke has only stumbled and swayed when she first was learning to walk on two legs and she’s in her freaking wolf form! The slurring part only happens whenever Clarke gets very sleepy and she’s too stubborn to go to bed because she wants to wait up for Lexa whenever she has late-night work hours. And the whole uncoordinated act is not like Clarke, sure she’s a wolf who knows very little but she isn’t clumsy. Before Lexa can start integrating her girlfriend Anya starts laughing uncontrollably,  
  
“Oh my Gaia, she’s drunk!” Anya laughs harder, she reaches over Lexa’s shoulder pulling out a branch with a handful of tiny red berries and then a heart-shaped cardboard box and printed on it says “liquor-filled chocolates, 20% alcohol”. Lexa gasps filled with horror that her girlfriend may have alcohol poisoning, the box stated there were 64 pieces! “Add this bad boy along with the pepper tree, which is a natural pure alcoholic fruit, by the way, Clarke is harmed, where the hell did she find all these?” Anya laughs again then boldly chooses to grab Clarke’s muzzle and pulls her attention back to them. The golden wolf had spotted the TV and was watching the random show that Lexa had put on,  
  
“How many did she eat? Do we need to take her to the hospital?” Lexa yanks open the heart box to see how many were left but instead of finding the offending chocolates she finds blackberries. “Clarke baby did you eat all of these chocolates?” Lexa peaks around Anya checking the golden wolf’s eyes, her pupils are blown out and the ires is all red, the she-wolf is barely able to get her eyes to stay still on her.  
  
“I ate them alllll up, they fill in the dirt and I didn’t want to waste them,” Clarke giggles without warning she lefts a paw and slings it over Anya’s arm that still gripped her muzzle then she rolls over dragging Anya off the coach with her causing her best friend to face plant. Anya blurts out a bunch of curse words along with smacking Clarke’s paw, while she runs at her nose and checks to see if there’s any blood. Claire barks another laugh and rolls over until she lays on her back the golden wolf randomly starts to paddle at the air,  
  
“Watch it you drunker,” Anya teases but the irritation is there and Clarke doesn’t seem to be done as the wolf reaches back and grabs a hold of Anya’s T-shirt.  
  
“We need to get her to the hospital! This is so not good,” Lincoln hurries to get off the couch and heads to the kitchen counter where all of their keys are laid in a bowl but then Clarke lifts her tail and knocks him off his feet. The poor man tilts back and lands on top of Clarke’s belly, the she-wolf mistakes the fall for a hug and she wraps her paws around Lincoln and squeezes him tightly. There’s an awkward moment of silence as the woman waited to hear Lincoln’s reaction, the male’s whole face is buried in her, Lexa wonders if he is even able to breathe, ”She’s so fluffy,” Lincoln finally mutters past the fur smothering his face,  
  
“You don’t need to take her anywhere Lexa, she just needs to transform back and take a hot shower to sweat out the liquor,” Anya reassures trying to free her shirt from Clarke’s muzzle who still is holding on too tightly. Lexa sighs feeling better but now she has to deal with a very clumsy wolf who can’t even see straight, “she’ll be fine, never imagined her to be so clingy and playful though,” Anya reaches over daring to scratch under Clarke’s chin, the golden wolf puffs a few times but than she starts turning her head to be scratched in a different spot,  
  
“This how she is with me all the time,” Lexa laughs, she moves off the coach checking on Lincoln to make sure he is still breathing. But he seems to be well enough to scratch at Clarke’s sides making the wolf purr and her right back paw begins to bounce.  
  
“I don’t really mind this but she’s squeezing me too tightly,” Lincoln gasps out trying to pull away but the alpha keeps him down. Anya’s having her troubles too she yanks at her shirt to try to convince Clarke to let go but the wolf mistakes it for something else and starts to tug back probably thinking it is some game. Suddenly the golden wolf flips back over having used the bookshelf to push off of and causes that enormous thing to topple down. Books scatter everywhere, flying in every direction hitting Lexa in the chest and Anya on her shoulder, the only one saved from the assault is Lincoln but now he is trapped underneath Clarke. Anya shirks which is so unlike her and Lexa checks to see what’s wrong, Clarke has managed to rip off her shirt along with her bra. Anya quickly covers herself and yanks out the remainder of the shirt in Clarke’s mouth not even caring that she tears the remaining shirt more,  
  
“Lexa! Do something about your girlfriend or I will!” Anya yells as she covers up with the little bit of shirt she was able to save and quickly heads over to her side of the house being sure to slam the door in the process. Lincoln is pounding on the floor waving his arms desperately, Clarke only giggles as she finally stands up and peaks down at the man. His whole face is red as he gasps in the air like a fish that’s been deprived of water.  
  
“I guessss I put on sooome weight huh?” Clarke barks a hard laugh as she paws at Lincoln’s belly but her ability to control her strength is lacking so she ends up punching the poor guy in the gut. Lincoln grunts as he curls up to protect himself from any more “affectionate” pats. Lexa shakes her head and moves over quickly grabbing hold of Clarke’s fluffy cheeks and gives her a light shake.  
  
“Hey baby, Lincoln is tired of playing, how about we get you into the bathtub?” Lexa sweetens her voice expecting that it should work since that all it takes to help Clarke calm down. Yet the golden wolf pulls away and wanders off towards the kitchen but gets blocked by the toppled bookshelf. She seems to remember that she dropped it in the first place and then begins trying to grab a hold of it to left it, the drunk cutie can’t get a good grip.  
  
“I should have known that something that fluffy and soft can still be dangerous. I was tricked into thinking she’d be harmless as a drunk,” Lincoln scrambles off the floor practically running into his side of the house, and locks the door behind him, (as if a locked door could stop a huge ass wolf). Lexa snaps her head back towards the living room when she hears a loud crash and the floorboards shake under her feet. Clarke had given up on trying to lift the bookshelf but she has managed to slip on the books and now was laying on her chest with her rump in the air.  
  
“Whoops,” Clarke laughs, instead of pushing off the floor the she-wolf just lays there swaying her hips like she’s trying to figure out how to get up. Lexa moves over to her and playfully shoves at her side, she feels the familiar disconnection as Clarke uses her remaining working brains cells to figure out how to get back on all four paws,  
  
“You big dork, you’re are going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow morning,” Lexa moves around to meet her eyes though Clarke’s attention can’t stay in one place for long, she keeps getting distracted by random things in the house. She watches Clarke for a bit trying to think of the best way to get her girlfriend to listen to her. Clarke normally listens to Lexa right away if she asks sweet enough and the baby talks to her, but she tried that earlier and it didn’t work. The golden wolf is behaving more like a toddler, which struck up an idea, Lexa is rather glad that her friends aren’t here to see this. “I bet I’m way faster than you right now, in fact I know I can reach the room before you!” Lexa taunts bopping Clarke’s nose and takes off down the hallway being sure to run and not jokingly because she knows her girlfriend.  
  
The small challenge got her attention, Lexa can hear Clarke rushing to get to her paws to beat Lexa. Thankfully Lexa has the head start and is already in their room before Clarke is even in the hallway. Lexa laughs when she hears the golden wolf growl and bark out a few complaints as she reaches the edge of their bedroom. The golden wolf looks so annoyed that Lexa has beaten her, Clarke even bares her teeth probably wanting to tell Lexa off for not giving her a better heads up,  
  
“I don’t speak wolf, you’ll have to change forms if you wanting to say something,” Lexa teasingly sticks out her tongue at the golden wolf, her face is feeling warm a little too excited at being able to beat Clarke at something so simple. The golden wolf doesn’t take too kindly to that taunting, Clarke starts to lower herself and Lexa worries that she may have hurt her feelings, “aww no my love, I’m only mes- wait...wh-don’t!” Lexa squeals as Clarke leaps right at her, she throws her arms up to block any full force hits, expecting that Clarke will squish her as she has done to Lincoln. Lexa gets knocked back into the bed and Clarke lands right on top of her but instead of the golden wolf weighing her down, it’s Clarke’s human form, correcting her naked form.  
  
  
Xxxxxx slight NSFW xxxxx  
  
  
“I was as saying you played dirty! I might not know much about being drunk but you so took advantage of me!” Clarke’s face is flushed as she leans over Lexa and shows her fangs, Lexa gulps as the alpha grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head. Not that Lexa is complaining over this new predicament it’s a bonus and by that she means Clarke changing forms, of course, it’s got nothing to do with how Clarke’s breasts are mere inches away. Lexa forces her eyes away from the tempting marshmallows to meet Clarke’s eyes,  
  
“I know and I am very sorry about that but I do need you to take a hot shower for me,” Lexa softens her voice and happy to hear Clarke’s words are no longer sluggish but she is still swaying and hiccups now and again. Clarke pouts keeping a tight hold of Lexa’s wrist even going so far as to push her hands apart to be sure she had more control. Spreading Lexa's arms so far apart brings Clarke so much closer and she is less able to move especially when the she-wolf naturally has tremendous strength. Lexa feels a spark of heat rising from below and she just knew that Clarke will be able to tell she getting turned on. Clarke is normally so gentle with her, always afraid of accidentally hurting Lexa, treating her like she is the one who’s been through so much, yet this drunk version of Clarke is more on the selfish side and determined,  
  
“Fine, I’ll forgive you, if it wasn’t Valentine’s Day I’d punish you,” Clarke holds on to Lexa’s wrist a little longer then she starts to sniffs at the air and Lexa’s cheeks turn tomatoes red as Clarke smiles wickedly. The she-wolf presses into Lexa a little harder slipping her thigh between her legs and purposely pushes against Lexa. Clarke’s body temperature has always been on the warmer side but as of this moment she was closer to a burning warmth and her crazy girlfriend is rubbing purposely on her sensitive parts. She moans before she can stop herself, Lexa shouldn’t be enjoying this while Clarke is under the influence, she needs to fight the urge to provoke the alpha to do more. Clarke grins right away flashing her teeth and she leans down and bites Lexa’s earlobe, the sharp sting of Clarke’s fangs is way too stimulating and she arches into the feeling, “Oh! I almost forgot,” Clarke suddenly rolls off Lexa and stumbles out of the room,  
  
Xxxx end of slight NSFW xxxxxx  
  
Lexa just lays there on the bed, her heart pounding wildly, skin feeling feverish, and her lower region screams for attention. She lowers her hands back down placing a hand against her chest and takes in a deep breath. Lexa makes a mental note in the back of her mind to talk to Clarke about possibly taking turns at being a Top. Wait...did Clarke say it's Valentine’s Day? But that was yesterday on the 14th and today is the 15th, Lexa placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, she so isn’t about to correct the she-wolf since it would only humiliate her. Lexa still feels the butterflies that flutter in her belly, the sensation of being at the alpha’s mercy excited Lexa in a new way that she wouldn’t mind exploring more. Before her mind can dwell into the dirty fantasies Clarke has come back and right away she mounts Lexa’s hips, the blonde is hiding an arm behind her back,  
  
“W-where’d you go?” Lexa clears her throat not being able to stop her eyes from wandering up and down Clarke’s nude state. Clarke smiles cheeky and then she brings out what she’s been hiding, the first thing to catch her eyes is the bright ruby, a color strong enough to resemble a fresh rose, the gem is shaped into a heart and the chain it is attached to gleams silver. The jewelry managed to distract Lexa long enough for Clarke to clasp the charm around her neck. “Clarke this is beautiful. Did Anya or Lincoln help you buy it?”  
  
“I trade for it, gave her pretty flowers,” Clarke hiccups the blonde yawns exposing all of her sharped teeth she begins to lowering down likely feeling sleepy. Lexa contemplates if she should just let Clarke sleep off the alcohol or would it be better to do what Anya suggested earlier. “Mmmm my Lexa, I love you,” Clarke curls up on Lexa’s chest tucking her arms underneath, and holds on.  
  
“I love you too baby,” Lexa smiles, she is of course enjoying this moment but needing to get Clarke into the bath is important. Lexa doesn’t want to chance Clarke getting sick. She runs her fingers up and down Clarke’s waist tickling her lightly until she finally stirrers and sits up, “can you please go take a hot shower?” Lexa pleads she scratches the top of Clarke’s thighs, knowing that the alpha enjoys the spot the she-wolf purrs right away and kneads her claws into the bed.  
  
“Alright but you are coming with me,” Clarke gets off her lap and Lexa sighs counting this as another victory though before Lexa can try to get up Clarke pulls her off the bed and tugs her along. Lexa isn’t going to bother with arguing but she isn’t going to take another shower,  
  
“Let me drawl the bath first babe,” Lexa squeezes past Clarke and guides her girlfriend to sit on the sink as she gets the water ready. The she-wolf doesn’t fight simply swings her legs and continues to hiccup like a drunken pirate. Lexa laughs to herself, her girlfriend is like one of those cartoon characters that over drink and make fools of themselves. She gets the feeling Anya and Lincoln are going to give her hell for all of this. Clarke has become friendlier with the two, though it’s mostly with little gestures and occasionally nudging them playfully but nothing more than that. The she-wolf keeps everyone but Lexa at arm's length, never really trusting anyone’s touch not that Lexa can blame her. She sticks her wrist into the water testing the temperature wanting it to be hot enough to help the she-wolf out of the drunken haze but not too warm that the alpha will change her mind,  
  
“Come here Clarke,” Lexa turns back to Clarke and holds out her arms, the she-wolf grins and hopes right off then falls into Lexa’s arms. Clarke keeps purring for Lexa as she helps her get into the tube, lowering her until she’s finally sitting comfortably. Lexa checks to make sure Clarke is leaning against the edge not wanting to chance the she-wolf slipping inside,  
  
“Aren’t you coming in?” Clarke questions gripping the bath tube for balance as she watches Lexa grab the shampoo and conditioner to clean up Clarke’s hair. She doesn’t need to wash her skins since Lexa already added some scented bath salts. Besides, Lexa is not sure she’ll be able to keep her mind from wandering into the gutter while she cleans every part of Clarke’s body. She ignores the shiver that trails up her skin despite the bathroom being rather humid,  
  
“I’ve already showered,” Lexa explains as sits on the outside of the tube, she places the bottles on the edge and while she does Clarke grabs a hold of her shorts. Lexa worries for a second that she’s about to yank her inside, instead, the she-wolf lets out a small whine and does those damn puppy eyes, “your adorable babe, but I’m still not getting in but I’ll put my legs in if that will make you happy,” Lexa takes off her shorts, she’s pretty Clarke will be satisfied with that,  
  
Lexa sets her shorts aside then slips her legs behind Clarke and tucks them into her sides. The she-wolf happily snuggles up to her and leans her cheeks against Lexa’s thigh. She smiles while Clarke plays with the water making little splashes and twirling the bubble foams, Lexa guides Clarke to lean back to wet her hair. Once Lexa was sure that it’s wet enough she has Clarke sit up again, the she-wolf plays with the water again and Lexa starts to clean out her hair. They both simply enjoy the comfortable silence (will quiet as can be with Clarke’s hiccups) while Lexa picks out random twinges and leave that have tangled in her girlfriend’s hair, she’ll never understand how Clarke manages to get all this stuff in here, it’s like no matter how long or short she spends time outside she’ll come back with some of the forest still living attached. The heat of the bath and steam in the bathroom already starts to clear Clarke’s haze, her little drunker sounds come to a stop and she no longer sways.  
  
“You know... you saved me more than just from my old life,” Clarke yawns, her girlfriend starts to lightly stroke Lexa’s calf, she can feel that the she-wolf’s claws are still extended but Clarke is careful to avoid scratching, “you pulled me out of a dark place that I was stuck in for years. I never had any happiness or love that whole time, it’s a miracle that I haven’t lost myself,” Clarke squeezes Lexa’s calf and she leans down kissing the inside of her thigh and Lexa’s eyes sting with the tears that form, “I found myself again thanks to you and for that, I will forever protect you, no matter what. I’d never let anyone or anything hurt you,” Clarke tilts her head back just as Lexa finishes messaging in the conditioner. The she-wolf looks up at Lexa her eyes soft as can be and she can see there just how much Clarke loves her, those small twinkles that shimmer like the stars. “I’ll always be your wolf, no one will ever be able to take me away from you,” Clarke straightens up and spins to wrap her arms around Lexa. “I’d fight for our happiness until my very last breath. Lexa, you are my soulmate, my other half, my heart, I will love you forever in this life and ever life that comes next,” Clarke mumbles towards the end there but Lexa understood most of what she meant.  
  
“I don’t think there’s anyone else in this whole world that loves me just as much as you do Clarke,” Lexa whispers, she gentle grips Clarke’s arms and pulls them up until they rest on her shoulders, once Clarke has a good hold she slowly gets of out the tube, “and there’s no one else that I love more than you, you drive me crazy sometimes but in the best of ways,” Lexa makes sure to keep a firm hold of Clarke as she pulls the she-wolf out of the water and Lexa heaves the girls up to her hips. “I can’t imagine my life without you, I used to think that I didn’t deserve someone as incredible as you, I’m so happy that I am wrong,” once Lexa is sure she is safe enough to move, she carries Clarke back to their room,  
  
She isn’t going to bother with trying to getting Clarke into some pj's, the she-wolf was pretty close to passing out and the only way Lexa can tell that she is simi awake is how Clarke kisses at her collarbone. Lexa decides to fall back on the bed while keeping a hold of Clarke, the she-wolf had no trouble with hanging on. She carefully pushes up the bed to be able to lay more comfortably though Clarke does nip at her collarbone for moving them. Lexa lightly bonked her head, she doesn’t need Clarke using those damn teeth to turn her on again. Clarke giggles then use Lexa’s chest as her pillow and she gives in to sleep. Lexa shakes her head, still smiling and enjoying Clarke’s silly antics, not feeling tired herself she chooses to play with Clarke’s hair and to grab her phone from the nightstand. Lexa mangas to snatch it off the stand without disturbing her girlfriend, as the she-wolf has already fallen asleep.  
  
She brought up her camera app and took a few pictures of her post hammered girlfriend ( and makes sure to save the pictures in a private file and not in the camera roll). Lexa hopes that the bath will prevent the wolf from waking up with a massive hangover. She’ll need to get some pain meds ready for her just in case, Lexa continues to run her fingers through her hair while she checked the quality of the pictures, and then she remembers the necklace. Lexa reaches up grabbing the gem and takes a better look at it, this thing looked really good for a knock off. Wait a minute...she twisted the necklace around to find the clasp, usual it told you the quality of the make. Lexa squinted her eye and gasps, engraved in the necklace was 18K meaning this chain is not silver, it is white gold!  
  
“Clarke, wake up,” Lexa tries to wake the she-wolf but no luck the alpha was completely out. She checks the chain again but the engraving didn’t change, Lexa flipped the clasp over where the brand is located which read Yurman. Lexa did a quick research on the brand and nearly lost it, the jewelry around her neck costs $2,500 and her girlfriend traded a fucking flower for it. Lexa contemplates if she should be angry at the fact that her girlfriend has robbed some poor soul blind or be grateful for such a gorgeous gift...but Clarke’s whole declaration of her ever ending love makes it so much harder to turn down the present. Lexa bites at her bottom lip, the chances of Clarke understanding what she has done wrong and also trying to remember where she got the gift in the first place makes things more difficult. Lexa will try to find the rightful owners but if they don’t come forward to claim the gift back and have valued proof of the purchase, will who is she to turn down Clarke’s efforts?  


**Author's Note:**

> How did we like this story? sweet enough for all of you? XD  
> Also, I am now editing the second half of the new chapter, (yes i am still writing!), I know you have all been so patient and I greatly appreciate that. of course after I am finished editing the second half of the new chapter, I'll be sending off to beta for another look over.  
> Oooh and something exciting to know, ONLY in this one shot there's a bit of foreshadowing and there will be some themes here that will appear in the original story ;)


End file.
